


High Voltage (Sonny Carisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one with Sonny's uniform.





	

You and Sonny had been seeing each other for a few months now, and his mother had finally invited both of you over for dinner one Friday night. You had heard countless stories about his mother and you had been excited to meet her. Her home smelled amazing; the aroma of lasagna and homemade tiramisu filled the entire house as everyone waited to eat. You had retreated to the living room, entranced by the many decorations Mrs. Carisi owned.

Her living room walls were lined with pictures of her children throughout the years. There were countless baby pictures, school pictures, pictures of each child’s First Communion, and high school graduations. But the one that caught your attention was a picture of Sonny when he graduated from the Police Academy.

You had never seen Sonny in his police blues before. He usually donned slacks and a nice button down for work everyday. You loved him in his detective clothes; he always looked so suave and confident. However, seeing him in his blues made him look threatening. Intimidating. It awoke something in you; a desire you didn’t know you had until that moment.

“Ey, love. Found my ma’s gallery, huh?” You gave him a small nod as he kissed your head and put a long arm around your shoulders.

“I like that one,” you said quietly, pointing to the Academy picture.

“My graduation? Why?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “You just look really sexy, that’s all.” As soon as the words left your lips, an idea came into your mind. You quickly darted your eyes to make sure his sisters were out of earshot before leaning up and whispering, “You should fuck me in your uniform one day, detective.”

You had never seen Sonny’s eyes grow so wide or face get so flushed. He looked at you, shocked that you had thought of that, before quickly looking around the room, making sure no one in his family heard. He finally looked back down at you, opening and closing his mouth, trying to decide how to reply.

“I’m gonna go see if your mom needs help in the kitchen,” you said, shooting him a wink and your most innocent smile.

“Yeah, yeah you go do that,” he mumbled, sitting in a recliner to hide the growing bulge in his pants and think over your proposal.

It had been about a week since the dinner with Sonny’s family and the police uniform hadn’t come up in conversation again since that night. A small part of you was worried that you upset Sonny; but he had seemed fine since the suggestion. He had even offered to come over and cook you dinner tonight. You had decided to dress up for the evening, opting to wear one for your favorite sundresses since you knew how much Sonny loved them. You were just starting to pour a bottle of wine into a decanter when a hard knock on your door startled you.

You opened your door to find Sonny, decked out in his Police blues, standing in front of the threshold. You felt your jaw drop as your eyes raked his form up and down; you really couldn’t believe how great he looked. You briefly wondered what your neighbors would think if they saw a cop in your doorway.

“Evenin’ ma’am, can I come in?”

Nodding hastily, you moved to the side to allow Sonny into your apartment and watched as he looked around the living room, as if he had never been in it before. You couldn’t take your eyes off of his body in the uniform, fully adorned with handcuffs and a nightstick, and, hell, even the hat looked amazing on him.

“Um, is there a problem, officer?” you were barely able to breathe out the question; you could feel yourself getting wet by the way Sonny looked and the way he was looking at you and the thoughts that clouded your mind of what was to come tonight.

Sonny stopped walking around your living room and crossed his arms in front of his chest,

“Yeah, noise complaint.”

Before you even noticed, you smirked to yourself and wondered if Sonny had even came here with a plan for this role-play. You thought to yourself that he probably didn’t; that was Sonny – impulsive. Sonny’s head quickly cocked to the side as he raised a brow. “Anythin’ funny?”

You shook your head immediately, “No, of course not.” But Sonny was already walking up to you, reaching for his handcuffs, “I don’t know, think I’m gonna have to take you to the station.” He spun you around and expertly locked the handcuffs around your wrists, an act that definitely turned you on more than it should have. Sonny gently pushed you forward with one hand on the cuffs, one hand on your shoulder, so that the two of you were walking towards your bedroom.

“Officer, please! I don’t want to go to jail!” You felt one of Sonny’s large hands leave your shoulder and tangle in your hair, pulling your head back so that his mouth was pressed against your ear as you begged. 

“Well, you know what you gotta do then, right? If you don’t want your pretty little ass to see a cell.” just as you reach the bedroom, he pushes you to your knees and started to unbuckle his pants. You nodded once again, mouth watering as removes himself from his pants. Sonny cradled your head with his hand again as he pushes into your mouth. His hips start to move as you start to suck, swirling your tongue around the tip before sinking down on his cock again.

Sonny’s a groaning mess above you as your eyes meet his, yours watering from the force of his thrusts but you wouldn’t dare close them because you know how he loves it. You can tell Sonny’s getting close, his hips begin to twitch so you suck even harder, hollowing your cheeks before he pulls out of your mouth and got you back on your feet.

“You think you’re gonna get off that easily, huh?”The smugness in his voice is intoxicating as he pushes you face first onto your bed, telling you to get on your knees. The position is uncomfortable, with your hands bound behind your back, but Sonny thrusts into you before you can think about the pain. His grip is tight on your waist and his pace is desperate after being teased. You felt yourself winding up fast, the position you were in perfectly allowing Sonny to hit your g-spot with every thrust. Sonny’s fingers found your clit, rubbing furiously as his hips started stuttering once again. “I want you to come for me, now.”

His words made you come instantly, Sonny following right after, his pace never slowing until the both of you were spent. Sonny slowly laid you down fully on the bed to get the cuff keys, uncuffing you so you could roll onto your back comfortably. 

“Doll,”

You cut Sonny off, “We’re doing that again. Soon.”


End file.
